Worlds Apart
by Wonderfull Dreams
Summary: Being from two almost completely different planets is bound to create a knowledge rift between the two species but the Autobots never really knew whet they were missing until they met there human children.
1. Music or Lyrics

Hello this is Wonderful Dreams coming to you with my newest/ oldest addiction. Transformers. This is all in the Prime universe. It will be mostly one shots that are all connected in the same story line. There is no pairing-ish well at least not in this chapter…..anyway. The song used in this is _The City _by **Madeon. **I feel like the song goes well with Jack visiting Cybertron and all anyway her you go.

Ps. I mostly focus on father son Jack and Optimus because that what get me by now days. Also leave a comment or subsections for Ideas. I would love that.

00000000000000000

"No" The attention of everyone in the main room was pulled towards the noise.

"Jack" said in an off put demeanor. A lanky teen shoves himself heavily off the couch, drawing the attention of those who were farther off.

"No" He regurgitated. With a hyena smile on his already disapproving face as he proceeded to pace around the human siting area while moving his arms around to emphasize his point.

"It's not my fault" A Japanese girl whined.

"It kinda is." A third spoke up.

"Shut it Raff" The kid ducked is head back behind his laptop while smiling shyly. The girl looked back at the other boy. "Are you seriously blaming me for this, not cool man." Her annoyances rattled every word. Jack, still with an unbelieving smile the pacing teen sharply turns to face the girl in question. "Because it's all you do." Off to the side a red and white mech stood next to a red and blue mech observing the rising commotion.

"I don't know what I did."

"I am unaware of the reason for such commotion as well old friend." The taller of the two responded while watching the scene unfold. Such commotion was truly unexpected form the human and the bots where belittled to say the least. Suddenly the black hair teen, whose back was facing to two mechs, pointed at them without looking back.

"This is partly your fault too Ratchet." The bot's optics widened as he pointed to himself.

"My fault, I do not even know what you two are arguing about." The medic grew impatient with how this was playing out. Jack turned to face him with one of his eyes squinting in question. "What is your opinion on Earth music, Ratchet?" Ratchet look a little taken back by the sudden question. What in the world did that have to do with anything, but he quickly straitened himself out and answered.

"Well it's loud and obnoxious and I told Miko before that I don't want earth's music to be cluttering up my audio receptors when I am working." Jack eyes narrowed. Raff looked up from his laptop as if the pieces of the puzzle were starting to fit together but he decided to stay quiet and out of the way of the older teen.

"So you don't like Earth music." Jack inquired of Ratchet.

"No, I most certainly do not, and I absorlutely don't like that screech making thing you call a guitar." Ratchet half wailed in annoyance as he pointed to Miko's electric guitar that was leaning against the wall next to her amps. The Blue Femme who stood closer to the children piped up .Still not understanding what Jack was trying to get at.

"This is why you're upset Jack?" Jack turned to look at the femme. He sighed and shook his head.

"Do you ever listen to Earth music?" Arcee leaned on her left hip and crossed her arms. She was tired of all the questions.

"NO" She dead panned. Jack nodded and turned to Optimus.

"Optimus?" He questioned almost desperately. The prime shook his head 'no' making Jack sigh/grumble even louder. The attention on Jack was disrupted when Raff decided to pop he head over his laptop. "I get it" Everyone looked straight at Raff. Now shy about the sudden attention he ducked back behind the screen. "Never mind" he squeaked. Miko was over frustrated to the point that she started to through a fit, "Well I don't!" She pouted and stomped her foot. Raff made a huff as he stood up and placed the laptop on the coffee table. Miko and the others watched as he walked up to stand next to Jack.

"Jack is upset that you guys don't like earth music…" just then, Bulkhead and Bumblebee walked in from the entrance of the base. "Well I love Earth music." Bulkhead countered enthusiastically as he went to go pick up Miko. She squeaked in joy as he big servos lifted her off the platform and onto his shoulder. Bumblebee also walked over to the human platform and stood by Raff. Both didn't really know what was going on or that there was tension in the air when they arrive but Bumblebee could tell that something was up, but what? "! #$%^&amp;*?" Raff looked up at Bumblebee and smiled. "Nothing's wrong Bee."

Jack let out a silent annoyed sigh, "That's debatable" He grumbled under his breath. He walked over to Raff and Bumblebee, "Raff, don't you listen to the radio when Bumblebee is driving you around?" Raff thought about the question for a short bit as he glanced up at Bee. "Well no, I guess we never do, we usually talk or play video games." Jack nodded his head then dramatically turned around with both his arms out in question as he yelled, "So nobody here besides humans have ever listen to earth music!" Ratchet's temper was through the roof with all these meaningless question, sometimes he wished the humans were never here and right now was why.

"FOR THE LAST TIME JACK NO!" He raged as he stepped closer to the tinny human. Though the sight of a giant metal being coming towards a person while screaming would have paralyzed any human Jack was unfazed with the show of aggression.

"Miko, what's more important in a song, the lyrics or the music? He yelled quickly up at the girl. Everyone paused, Miko's eyes widened, silence echoed along the walls of the base, she let out a dumb sounding, "Uhhh" followed by silence…..silence…..confusion…. more silence.

"What are lyrics?" Arcee innocently asked. Jack world around and pointed at her, "AAHHHAAH. THERE IT IS, JUST WHAT I WAS LOOKING FOR!" He shouted in victory. Jack had finally gotten somewhere in all his babbling and he was ecstatic. Miko and Raff on the other hand was shocked, the two both looked at their guards in surprise.

"Wait, Bulk, you know what lyrics are right? The green bot shrugged his shoulders.

"What about you Bee?" Raff asked. The same reaction came.

Jack looked at Ratchet, who had a dumb look on his face plate, and Optimus, who looked interested. "Who about you guys." The same answer came. Miko jumped off of Bulkheads shoulder and back onto to the human living are, much to Bulkheads disapproval. "Miko, I told you not to do that." She hushed him up with a quick sway of her hand and I shoosh. "Bulk we have more serious matters to attend to."

Optimus chose to join the conversation out of deep curiosity for the subject a hand, "Younglings could you please explain what these 'lyrics' are?"

Raff spoke up to explain," Well a song, or at least an earth song, is made out of two main parts; the music and the lyrics. The lyrics are the word in a song."

"Wait why would someone put words in music?" Arcee asked. For the Autobots, the conversation was becoming stranger and stranger. Jack continued to explain, "Well we don't just say the words we sing them. When someone is singing they harmonize there voice into a melody."

The Autobots where trying to proses this new piece of information but the concept was far from normal for them. "Wait" Bulkhead spoke up. "I listen to Earth music all the time with Miko and I've never hear this thing you call singing."

Jack looked at Miko, "And that brings us back to why I'm mad at Miko. All her music she listens to around you guess is heavy metal." She ducked her head shyly. "Not only do the songs not have any lyrics but they are the entirely the same genre, Heavy Metal. I've been through your MP3, I know you have all sorts of music and good music too." The girl struggled for a comeback.

"Talk about a knowledge gap."

"$%^&amp;*#%?" Be questioned Raff.

"What did he say?"

"Bee wants to know how many songs earth has." Raff translated. Jack and Miko snorted. There were far too many to count. How many where there was unknown and how many to come is infinite to them. But if they had to guess…

"Thousands" Jack explained. Bulkheads optics widened.

"Thousands?!"

"Thousands of thousands" Miko continued. "And there are different genres of music too."

"Like rock or classical." Raff enlightened.

"Pop and Folk" Jack added.

"Heavy Metal and country." Miko finished. "And so much more." They all said at once. Optimus now fully interested in the topic spoke up, "Are these songs part of your culture?"

"YES! Every human no matter how dull or evil, sad or hateful loves music. Since the beginning of culture itself there has been music." Jack would go on but he was cut off by Raff.

"Different kinds of music can make you so happy that all you want to do is dance around and yet other songs can make you so sad that all you ever want to do is cry, but we love it all." Miko piped up. "I love to sing and write songs. Jack and I work on the same team in school."

Jack blushed nervously. "Miko don't" This was not how he wanted this conversation to go.

"What teams?" Arcee asked. Jack lowered his head and blushed even redder but Miko kept on going.

"Jasper is in the middle of nowhere, with nothing to do, so the high school puts a very high enthusiasm on art and music. Each year the best students are put in special classes that further their expertise as well as push them or us in all different types of art and music. The groups of students are split into different groups because they work on different projects. Raff is in it too but he's in a younger group then us and they mostly like to work with editing." All the bots optics widened. They had no idea that there humans could do such amazing things such as art. The kids picked up an the bots expressions quickly.

"What's wrong" Raff asked in a worry. Optimus grabbed all three humans and held them up to his face. "Nothing younglings we are just in shock that we have not come into contact with such creation. On Cybertron such things as art and the creation of art was one of the most cherished things on the planet. We believed only ones blessed by our planet Primus himself, could accomplish such wonders." The children were taken back by what Optimus had said. Was what they had done really that amazing. They didn't think so.

"Can we see some of your work?" Arcee asked a little out of character. Jack, who hasn't said a word in a while still kept his head, hung low in embarrassment. Miko shook her head, "Not mine, I'm really not that great at drawing and stuff like that but I love music, Jack on the other hand is the best artist and musician I've ever seen." Miko explained as Raff proceeded to agree with her.

Jack, who was still sitting on Optimus' servo tried to shrink as much as possible, away from the attention. Optimus picked up on it though, he put the two other children in the servos of their guardians so to be able to use one hand to try and uncurl the teen. "Why do you hide form us Jack?" He questioned softly. Jack stayed quiet and looked away from Optimus not wanting to catch his bright blue optics. "Jack" He questioned again. Jack looked up. "I….I just don't think it's a big deal."

Surprisingly it was Ratchet who was the next to speak, "Not a big deal! Jack there is almost no higher honor then one of creation." Miko perked up, "Come on dude show them." Jack sighed, stood up on Optimus' hand and looked onto his optics. He might not have been afraid of the docs agree yelling but there was something about Optimus that made him want to roll over like a puppy.

"All right" He caved, still very unenthusiastically. Optimus put a single finger in Jacks head and patted him, "Jack you do not need to show us if this truly makes you uncomfortable I am sorry for pushing the subject young one." Jack put his and up in defense. "No, no, if you all think it's that big then I won't falter at such a request." Everyone looked exited "Buuuutt… I don't have anything with me to show you."

"Yes you do." Everyone looked at Raff. who was back sitting on the couch with his laptop."

"#$%^&amp;*" Bee asked.

"Well it's more musical art." Raff turned his head to Jack. "I finished editing the music video for _'The City._" Miko became ecstatic "REALLY OH LETS SEE LETS SEE!"

"What's 'The City'? Ratchet asked. Jack sighed, "Well it was my project. Some students received an assignment were we had to write a song about a place we have been and then film a music video with it."

"What's a music video?" Bulkhead asked. Miko looked up at his face. "Well, there videos that go along with a song. These videos tell stories sometimes they corresponded with song and other times they don't."

Optimus raised Jack up again, "May we view this project of yours?" Jack took a breath and nodded yes.

"But there is something you need to know first." Jack trailed off.

"Yes" Arcee pushed,

"Well… we were supposed to do it on a place we have been and I was given the assignment right after….after I went to Cybertron….." The room went silent.

"Jack did you create one of these songs about Cybertron?" Optimus asked. Jack went red again.

"Yes I'm sorry I should of asked you first." He apologized.

"Do not apologize we are honored to have something created in the image of our home, may we listen and watch this work of art?" Jack looked at Raff.

"Sure"

_There is a place in the distance,_

_A place that I've been dreaming of,_

_No more time and space don't exist there,_

_We can dance like here's no tomorrow._

_There is a place,_

_No time in space…._

So there they were, all standing in front of the monitor watching and listening to Jacks music video.

_I can see the city,_

_Crumbling around me,_

_Can't seem to find my way._

_But I can see the bright lights_

_calling through the dark night,_

_Hoping to find my way._

The children all loved it for they had worked hard in their own way on the video but the Autobots were rendered speechless as they heard Jacks _voice_ _sing_.

_Yeah! I had what I wanted,_

_It went away so fast,_

_Yeah! I got to let go,_

_We can dance like there's no tomorrow,_

_So here we go_.

Never on all of Cybertron had they heard something so filled with life and beat and the music video was like nothing they had ever seen before. Children were fighting each other with colorful powered that spared everywhere when a ball was throne. I was war.

_I can feel the heart beat_

_Underneath the concrete,_

_Just like a kick drum plays,_

_Running in a straight line,_

_guided by the street lights,_

_Pushing the dark away. _

Optimus wondered if Jack was talking about Primus and The Autobots during that bit, he knew Jack was and he never felt more honored.

_Yeah! I had what I wanted,_

_It went away so fast,_

_Yeah! I got to let go,_

_We can dance like there's no tomorrow,_

Mostly though they were honored that this was dedicated to the home they loved and lost and through the words or lyrics he was able to tell what kind of journey young Jack went true to obtain his memories.

_There is a place in the distance,_

_A place that I've been dreaming of,_

_No more time and space don't exist there,_

_We can dance like here's no tomorrow._

_There is a place in the distance,_

_A place that I've been dreaming of,_

_No more time and space don't exist there,_

_We can dance like here's no tomorrow…._

The video ended and room went silent. The kids, especially Jack, were worried that the bots didn't like any of it. The paused continued until…

"Can we watch it again?" Ratchet asked sheepishly.

.


	2. Bumpy Roads Ahead

The revelation of the art and music passed quickly when the war seems to go downhill for the Autobots. They became too busy to spend any time with the children. The mood shifted to duller and serious in the base and the kids found themselves walking home more often than getting a ride form a bot. Arcee and Ratchet always seemed angry and Bulkhead and Bumblebee always seemed to be away. Optimus was always busy going over data pads and other work with Fowler. But the kids didn't complain, even Miko realized that her normal hyper attitude needed to be toned down for a while, but just a little.

While at the base the kids kept quiet and out of the way of the Autobots. They filled their time with reading and studying small data pads that Optimus gave the children. They contained information about Cybertron, from its history to Mythology to the war and everything in between. So that's mostly how Jack, Miko, and Raff spent their time, learning, reading. Well first things first, they had to learn cybertronian. Raff was able to memorize the symbols first with Jack not far behind, Miko took a little bit more time for her own reasons but she got it eventually. Though Raff memorized the symbols first Jack could read the language easier. Raff thinks it's because Jacks mind naturally pieced together word easily because of all the music he's written.

"Report: 8359. Last arc off Cybertron will be departing in 3 days. The last hope to escape the dying world. I, Prowl, along with my squad am scheduled to arrive in 2.

Report:8360. The arc is filled with the last of Cybertron's population; the passengers are mostly Military personal. Optimus Prime alone with a Medic and an injured scout…"

"That's Bee!" Jack looked up from the data pad he was reading out loud and looked at Raff. The three kids all were flopped on the old sofa in the middle of the now empty base.

"Ya it 'sounds like it." Jack replied lazily with a yawn. Miko leaned over to Jack and took the data pad away. "Hey!" Jack protested lightly. Miko rolled her eyes.

"Try and sleep I'll read." Jack grumbled and wiggled himself further into the couch between Raff and Miko.

"Ya'right" Jack breathed. Miko frownd. Raff looked over Jack at Miko.

"If you want me to read I can." Miko smiled at Raff.

"Na man I think a can focus for a while." MIko looked over at Jack whose eyes were closed. "Do you think he's asleep?" she whispered. Before Raff could answer a quiet and tired "No" came from Jack.

Miko looked embarrassed, "Sorry Jack". He cracked open his eyes to look at Miko, with a small smile "N't your fault, you gonna read or what." he slurred. MIko looked back at Jack sheepishly then down at the data pad and began to read out loud.

All was quiet in the base and for that Miko and Raff where thankful. Jack had, in fact, fallen asleep on the couch which made the other two even more thankful. Raff was on the recliner silently scouring the web for Autobot leaks, Miko was sitting on one end of the main couch doodling. Jack took up most of the couch as he slept. His head was resting on the arm rest opposite of Miko's side and his feet rested in her lap. All in all things where peaceful for once, that is of course until the sound of a noisy car came from the entrance of the base.

"Shit" Miko mumbled as she quickly got up to confront the noisy Autobot. Raff cringed at the new noisy and followed Miko. They needed it to be quiet so Jack could final sleep and the Mech who now they have discovered was Ratchet was not helping.

"Ratchet!" Miko and Raff harshly whispered up to the now transformed metal giant. They were ignored, a thing that's been happening a lot lately. "Ratchet….! Ratchet!" they whispered/ yelled louder. The Mech, who obviously heard them but was, trying to ignore their calls believing that he had far more important things to do then listen to the children, kept loudly moving things around the med bay. "Ratchet Ratchet Ratchet Ratchet Ratchet" They persisted.

"WHAT?!" He yelled in response as he slammed down the tools he was holding.

"Be quiet" They shouted back. But they quickly shut their mouths when they realized they had been yelling too. They continued in a quieter voice "Jack's sleeping."

Ratchet looked shocked at the seemingly unimportant reason. "s….sleeping…..that's the problem. Miko Raphael I am extremely busy with things your tiny human minds couldn't even begin to comprehend but you want me to stop because Jack is taking a nap. Honestly!"

"Easy everyone" Miko and Raff whipped around to see Jack fully awake walking up to them.

Ratchet huffed, "He looks awake to me" Jack smiled up at him while Miko and Raff looked down in defeat.

"No need to worry, I'm up, there's nothing wrong. Right guys?" He asked in a tone that nicely tolled Miko and Raff not to argue with him on this. They both looked up at Jack obviously not happy with his request.

"Ya" they both mumbled. Ratchet eyed them for a second but shrugged it off and swiftly went back to work. Once Ratchet was off doing his own thing Jack closed his eyes and let out a huff. Raff stepped toward him.

"We're really sorry." Jack looked at them with I tired smile and a look in his eyes that told them to stop being idiots.

"Come on lets head up to the roof, I'll get the snacks." Miko and Raff cheered up a bit and nodded, though they still where unhappy with the turn of events. One elevator ride later and the three kids found their way onto the rocky roof of the compound. The sun was setting on another quiet…..ish day. With their feet dangling of the side of the boulter they sat on, they quietly ate.

Nothing has been ok, not for a very long time on the base. It's been tense and touchy. Lines had been drawn. With the new threat of the Decepticons and Silas rules had been set up for the children. Without consent from the children themselves. They, either the Autobots or the American government, insisted on a strict schedule of where and when to be at all times. It was either home, school, or the base. Any after school activities had to be dropped without question, all time not spent at school or home was spent at the base. With the three dropping after school clubs and meetings their roles in the art and music teams had dropped. Once high held spots in the class dropped to the background. Jack had to quit his job which made him sad seeing as he liked the owner and the people he worked with. That's another thing, almost all connections to friends or really even family where either gone or fading fast. Miko was completely alienated from her host family and Raff found himself lying to his family more often than not. Jacks mother was the only adult beside Fowler that the kids had any real connection to. The three found themselves drawing closer to themselves and each other to escape from the loneliness and the cold of the Autobots and government. They were getting tired of it.

Miko spoke up, "Jack"

"Miko" he replied.

"Why do we bother to say?"

"Why aren't we running away?"

"Don't you feel like severing?"

"Everything's falling apart now."

"It's broken, I don't want to stay."

Jack snuggled in-between his only two friend "The three of us are now closer than most."

Miko nodded "Closer than anything."

Raff repeated "Closer than anything" while settling into Jacks side.

Jack looked up "We share the same life and the same dread." Miko rolled her eyes and smirked at Jacks exasperation.

"We talk about everything"

"Learn about so many things"

Jack looked up at the now darkened sky. "What should we do tonight?"

"What are we aloud to say?"

Raff looked up at Jack. "We can go study" he tried.

Jack sighed solemnly, "But we just did that yesterday."

Miko nudged her way into Jacks other say "Shouldn't we all be good "

"Can we chose to not to be?"

Raff leaned harder into Jack "What if they hear us."

Jack lowered his head, "There not listening to us anyway." And with that they went quiet as they watched the stars appear in the sky. But now, an idea….. or more like a question, had silently sprouted in the back of their brains, whether they realized it or not. A question that would keep growing in their minds day by day….. 'What if we ran away?'

And the night went on.

**YAY I wrote a new chapter and man did have a writer's block on this little bastered. Anyway I'm a lazy person so sorry about the late updates and all the late updates that will come in the future. Toodles. Also I would love subjections. **

**Ps. Jack has insomnia but the Autobots don't know that nor was it is. Miko has Attention Disorder. And Raff has something as well but it comes in later. You hurt the once you love. **


	3. At the end from the begining

"Do you think….umm….do you think if someone was afraid of Obama….ummm do you think they'll be call Baracknophobic?" Miko and Jack stared at Raff with confusion spread across their faces. The room was silent as the question sunk in until Jack clapped his hands together to break the intense 'Where the hell did that comment come from' vibe that filled the room right after Raff asked the question.

"Ok, Raff, time for bed. Lay down. Miko dim the lights." Jack ordered. Miko got up with a snicker and did just that.

"But I'm not even tired." Raff huffed back as he fought back a yawn. Jack looked amused at his effort so wiggle out of bed time.

"The evidence of the out of nowhere comments and questions say that your brain is fried. Go to sleep."

"But…." Raff was cut off by Miko.

"Do you want me to sing Sleepy Time Junction?"

"Please don't sing Sleepy Time Junction!" Raff quickly answered but of course Miko carried on anyway.

"Somebodies taking the train to sleepy time junction"

"NO"

Someone is so tired the can barely function. So he's hoping on that train to sleepy time junction."

"Please stop" Raff half pleaded but instead of stopped Jack joined the song.

"ALL ABOARD CRIED THE ENGINIER. SLEEPY TIME JUNCTION IS SO NEAR."

"Alright alright I'll sleep, just stop singing." Raff gave in and rolled over on the couch so he was comfortably in the spot where the back rest and the seat coition meet. To nobodies surprise he was out like a light.

Miko started giggling quietly. "Baracknophobic, where did that come from?" Jack's face crumbled into a light giggle as well.

"He's a weird, dorky, little guy."

Time passed. Both Miko and Jack where night owls in their own right, sleep was a far off thought shoved as far back into their minds as humanly possible. Miko took up coloring while Jack did his rounds on the internet. Peace settled in the room for a good amount of time until….

"What the actual fuck!"

Miko looked up from her drawing to see Jack sitting up with his laptop on his lap. He furiously typed and scrolled at whatever he was looking at on the screen. The loud clicking and silent cursing combined with the light heavy breathing done by Raff filled the small room they were in. Jack roughly sat back and began to run his eyes with one hand while the other one rested across his chest.

Jack sighed and set his hand back on the key board of his laptop. "I have been gone for like, what? A week…."

"Week and a half" Miko interrupted madderafactly as she continued drawing.

"And why didn't you do anything about this." Jack asked her accusingly as he pointed towards the screen. Miko froze and took a deep annoyed breath as she sat back on her chair. With a sort of dead panned annoyed expression she replied.

"Well I've been sort of busy, if you haven't noticed it hasn't been the easiest two weeks lately, and I still don't know what the heck you are talking about so either share with the class or go shove it where the sun don't shine" She huffed out.

Convinced Miko really had no idea about what was going on Jack turned the screen around to show her. Waited for Miko's most likely very unpleasant reaction to the new information he was giving her, Jack straightened out his back. A few glorious pops could be heard coming from his back. Miko's eyes darted back and forth as she quietly scrolled down the lines and lines of text. Finally she looked into Jack's eyes.

"No" She said gravely. Before Jack could respond with his 'yes' his mother walked into the room.

"Jack you should be resting put the laptop away." She commanded sternly in her mother voice.

Jack looked like he was about to argue but quickly sided against it seeing as his mother wasn't messing around. He huffed and closed the laptop without shutting it off. "Those dumb asses."

"Language" June snapped back but before she went on she noticed how upset her son really was. "Jack, what's wrong? What happened?"

"School happed, or lack thereof. I'm gone for a week and a half and the idiots go and ruin everything. I mean this animation project wasn't supposed to come out till next month but they posed it with it being incomplete. The new music is horrible. Then they posed information on future projects that I've never even heard of. Our web site and blog are a mess and to top it all off they manage to piss of one of our schools top donors." He took a deep breath to calm himself. His mom looked quizidly at her son.

"And all this happened because you where gone for about two weeks." Jack moaned his yes and closed his eyes.

"Jack pretty much runs the schools art teams. Even with the resent separation from the school. He keeps it all from falling apart" Miko explained "But even so this is so not cool." Not knowing what to do for her son or Miko, June got up.

"Miko it's late why don't you come with me and I can find a place for you to rest." She offered.

"No I'm good with sleeping on the couch with Raff." She replied, "Thanks"

Miko got up and went to the couch Raff was sleeping on. "Scoot over Baracknophobic" Raff shifted over in his sleep making room for Miko.

June nodded and looked at her son who had fallen asleep on the white bed than back at Miko who had curled up with Raff on the small couch. She whispered goodnight and left the hospital room.

**Week and a half earlier…**

The Autobot base was in its most common state at the time being, dreary and empty. The three kids where at the usual places doing their usual things while waiting for the return of a certain Autobot.

"I can't believe your mom gave us permission. This is going to be so much fun." Miko squealed as she kicked her feet up into the air like a little kid.

"Well sort of gave permission." Raff added. Jack sighed at the fact of lying…ish to his mom but they were crawling the walls of this place. They all, need some space and fun away from people and rules.

"This is happening, one way or another, plus we could make some great footage for a new music video anyway where only going for one day." Jack nudged Miko as he made his point and the other two nodded in agreement.

The ground bridge opened, the kids picked up the backpacks, and went to great the Red and White Autobot.

**Chapter three is done. Yay. The following chapters will be more connected. But where are the Kids going and what's up with the hospital? Read the next momentarily unwritten chapter to maybe find out. Which will be going up only God knows when because I'm a lazy bastered. Anyway Comments are loved. **

**PS. The Baracknophobic and Sleepy Time Junction are not my ideas. They belong to the Game Grumps, check them out on YouTube. They do video game walk throughs among other things. They are some of the funniest people on YouTube so subscribe to them if you wish. **

**Pss. Sorry about writing mistakes that are more then likely scattered across this piece of work.**


	4. Things left out

Sometimes the absents of information is the greatest form of lie.

-Somebody (Probably)

Approaching the Mech with the request of a day off falls to Jack. It is a task he will carry out flawlessly. With his quick yet elegant and natural words he takes this world by a smile. His body language screams normal and childish if not a little awkward but people close to him, such as Miko and Raff can see what lies beneath; a smooth flow of confidence, like a man swinging over the edge while holding onto a pole to keep from falling over. It's at moments like these, where something needs to get done or arguments need to be won that Jack gets a look in his eyes that shine bright with vigor. If Jack meets someone new, someone he knows is a good person to have in his corner it will happen. Miko and Raff have seen it; whether it's a new student with talent or a donor to the school itself Jack accepts all people into his life. At all the points of meeting, Jack stand more than an arm's length away as a sign of respect for personal space of the individual. It is a move that is taken kindly but when the conversation is over and it's time to part ways Jack will reach out with his hull arm and body for a hand shake. The handshake is like a contract, as if saying "come to me". His hand spread out wide with invitation. It is a move that finalizes the unspoken partnership. They shake his hand, his eyes shine bright and by the end of the shake the two of them are standing a little closer, all part of Jack's plan of course.

But this, this is little talk Jack is about to have with the medic is a bit on the nose for them Miko things. She crosses her arms and leans into her left hip. 'Technically we aren't lying' She mentally argues to herself.

"Hey Ratchet can you open a bridge for us?" Jack asked as he walked up to the working Mech. Ratchet turned and looked down at Jack.

"Why" He almost deadpans. Jack the swayed a little and scratched the lower back of his head behind his ear.

'Here we go' he thought. "Well we want to go to Six Flags" Ratchet look confused at the request to visit a place with six flags.

"What's so important about these six flags." He questioned. Before Jack could answer Raff came up behind Jack.

"It's not really six different flags it the name of an amusement park chain." Miko then walked up.

"YA I've always wanted to go to one and today we're free so chop chop med bot we're burning daylight. She commanded. Ratchet on the other hand looked less then amused at this point.

"No, You are not to leave the base and especially not for a reason as unimportant as that." At Ratchets words the children deflated a little. No matter what the bots thing the three always took what the Autobots say seriously and to heart. But there was no time for self-pity these three where on a mission, a mission of fun.

Jack straitened himself out as he got ready to hit Ratchet with the unarguable argument, the ultimate point of argument.

"Mom said it was ok"

Ratchet looked down at Jack in a bit of surprise because there it was, the curve ball in any argument concerning the children: the input from Jacks mother. As the only parenting figure in the group she basically had final say in all thinks children related. This means it trumps anything Ratchet could possibly dictate to his obvious annoyance. The Mech grumbled and thought it out but then perked up with an idea. He looked back down to the three small humans and spoke, "Really well then I'll just call Mrs. Darpy and ask her myself." The children all straightened out at the threat.

"Go ahead" Jack encouraged all most as if it was a challenge. Raff looked a little nervous as Ratchet went to the main screen to make the call. Miko shuffles on her feet.

"Here we go" She quietly stated nervously. The rings of the call bounced of the mostly empty room making so it could be heard from all directions at once. This little effect did not help the tension. Finally just as the answering machine was about to come on June picked up. 'Here we go' the children thought.

"Hello" Jacks mother greeted.

"Mrs. Darpy this is Ratchet I am calling about the children's request to bridge them to a place called Six Flags?" There was a silence on the other side of the line that almost made Jack slip but sure enough she spoke again.

"Sorry….ya, hold on. I'm at work…let me step outside to talk….just give me a couple seconds." There was a shuffling on her side of the line that meant she put down the phone. The base once again was silent. Ratchet glance back at the children for a sec and Jack gave Ratchet a look back. The Meck grumbled and looked back at the screen.

"OK I'm out. So about Six Flags." She broke the silence.

"Yes, Jack here as told me that you gave the children permission to go in this outing and I'm just making sure that everything is ok." Ratchet stated.

"It's all right Ratchet. The children will be all right to go. Thinks are quiet-ish right now and the park is full of people. I told them to stick together but other than that they are fine." She answered.

"Alright I'll bridge them to this Six Flags. That is all Mrs. Darpy." He was about to hang up when June spoke up again.

"One more thing" She quietly cut in. "Jack" She called over the line. Jack stepped closer to the monitor.

"Yes mom"

"I want your cell phone to be on at all times, that goes for Raff and Miko Understand?" They all chirped yes. "Ok and last thing which six flags are you going to?"

"The one in New Orleans." Jack smoothly stated. There was another pause from his mother. This was it, the do or die moment of their plan.

"Sounds fun love you and stick together, drink lots of water." She finally said and hung up. Ratchet turned off that monitor and walked over to the ground bridge.

"What are the coordinates" He shortly asked. Raff gave him the numbers and Ratchet opened of the well-known void of green/blue. "Here you go, don't get into any trouble."

"Ok" They reply loudly. And with that they walked through the portal and into a day of fun.

Once they stepped out of the ground bridge they walked to the old gates of the Six Flags Park.

**8 hours later**

June drove her car down the all too familiar dusty road to the base. Because: One to pick up Jack, and second to talk to Fowler about some medical stuff. She thought about calling Jack so he can come back home but decided to let him and the others have a little more time at the park. It was so rare for them to be out and about. 'They can get a bridge back when I get there.' Ten minutes later she arrived inside the base.

"Hello Mrs. Darpy" Optimus greeted her. She looked up at the leader of the Autobots and smile. 'My, he sounds tired' she sadly thought to herself.

"Hello Optimus is Fowler here." She kindly asked. Arcee, who was with Optimus, pointed to the main monitors where the agent was standing on the cat walk.

"Thank you" After getting over to the catwalk and climbing up she went to greet Fowler.

"Hello agent" He turned around as her greeting

"Mrs. Darpy what a pleasure to see you." He lightly and shamelessly flirted. This caused June to giggle but she stopped once she remembered something. She walked over to the console where Bumblebee was at.

"Bumblebee can you please call Jack for me. It's time for them to come home." Bee nodded then turned his attention to the screen to do what she asked.

"Where are they anyway?" Fowler asked June but he was answered by a grumpy Ratchet. "At a place called Six Flags."

"What's Six Flags?" Bulkhead asked.

"Oh just a fun amusement park I thought it would be nice to let the kids out. They've been copped up in here for far too long." June answered.

"Which one are they going to?" Fowler asked.

"What do you mean 'which one.' Arcee asked as she crossed her arms. The bots looked back at June.

"Well there are multiple Six Flag park spread throughout the country and each one is a little different. The children went to the one in New Orleans."

"Wait, the one in New Orleans?" Fowler quietly asked back. June was taken aback by his sudden shock.

"What is the problem Agent Fowler" Optimus asked in his commanding yet calm voice. The man took out his phone to search something on the internet then after a few seconds he gave the phone over to her. It took her a few seconds to proses the information that was on then tiny bright screen. But when she finally did…..

"No" She gasped. Arcee quickly asked,

"What"

June lowered the phone and with a face of shock and incoming rage as she yelled out,

"The park in New Orleans has been abandoned since 2005!"

**8 Hours earlier **

The three kids walked into the creepy broken down amusement park. They passed the turn stile gates and into the down town part of the park. Old fair building that used to be shops where all around them. But once nice and playful looking buildings are now worn down and sad. Paint was chipped on faded, windows were shatter and graffiti littered the walls.

"This is awesome" Miko whispered as she walked closer to one of the old shops. She looked inside to see nothing but corrosion. "And creepy" She add as she joined the boys again.

"This is so cool" Raff whispered as he pointed towards a rusty roller coaster in the distance. Jack suddenly bounced happily in front of them while he spread his arms out.

"Why are you guys whispering? We are ALL **ALONE!" **He shouted happily.

**That's it for this chap. Hope you like. **

**Ps. there is a real abandon Six Flags in New Orleans. It's super cool. **


	5. UandI

_Here you go. The longest chapter I have ever written ever. I hope you enjoy you ungrateful sheep._

"**I want to run, chase the morning sun, when I'm with you."**

They ran…...

They ran across the remains of devastation with pure happiness and freedom in there steps. Around them stood the skeletons of once roaring beasts of metal. Bellow their feet was the cracked pavement of paths, forgotten by the rest of the world. Nature has come back to claim the land once again. Trees and vines pry their way through the wood and cement while birds chirp from there homes, located in the mists of the ruins. But even in this sad corner of the world, where if you listen close enough you might here the distant echo of children laughing and of the music that once filled these streets, it is here that the three children find their peace.

Raff ran ahead of the other two, his excitement caring him to parts unknown. In his life of being the ultimate middle child and being on constant surveillance from the Autobots and the Government he was starting to drift. Not to sound whiny or Emo-ish but defiantly in a sad way. And he got it. He did really, the reason why they did what they did. It was to protect them, that's what it all comes down to, there protection. It's a fact that gets thrown around a lot, used a lot. The more freedom they are stripped of the more that phrase is pushed around. And maybe its not fine, not ok, if he thought about it for too long, so he tries to not think about it. The think is though, all that empty time he is forced to spend at the base only leads to one think, thinking. Thinking about what he lost, what he knows, what he doesn't know, the world around him, and the world he has been cut off from. The fun fact that his social life had basically dwindled down to two other people, people he loves, of course, people he would die for, he imagines, but still two people. So that's what brought him here today, Jack's secret unimaginable ability to lie through his teeth without so much of a flinch. The fact still remains though, that what they did was wrong and in the past he would have shied away from such things 'but now', he thinks, as he stood on the top of a small hill looking down at the world he has found himself in, he can't bring himself to care.

Miko followed close behind Raff up the hill. This is the best day of her life she thinks. Well other than the day she met the Autobots but that day is starting to look less and less appealing to her. Jamming with Bulkhead isn't an event that happens often, especially lately. It's been such a bore, but more than that, it's been down right scary. Though she would never admit it, every think scared her these day. The arguing, fighting, the cold shoulders of the Autobots, the Desepticons, the war, it's all just…very scary. So much so that she doesn't even run into the fights anymore, not of fear of the Decepticons (though that was part of it) but fear of the Autobots. Before it was scolding and that was fine, you don't become a girl like Miko without getting an ear full every once in a while but now it's worse. The yelling is about the same, if not a louder and aggressive, that's not the problem. The problem is the way they look at her…at all three of them, like they're just a bother, an inconvenience that they have to put up with. But she has Jack and Raff, basically her life boats at this point. With the two boys she knows she'll be all right, even when she's home sick for Japan. She missed home more each day. She missed her parents, her cats, her piano, which she loved playing. The base used to feel like home but that feeling was starting to fade. It's not ok, not home, not even safe. The anger, and frustration effect her in ways she can't even begin to explain. It's deep and getting deeper. 'But now' she thinks as she catches up to Raff on the hill, Jack at her tail, she realizes she is home with them.

Jack was last in the parade of three, as he wished to be. Not because he liked being behind everyone else, though he didn't mind, but because he liked watching the others. Not in a creepy, have my babies, way, but in a watchful way. If either of his friends got put on the spot or in trouble, Jack knew, and he took care of the problem swiftly and without males. He believes that his most important task in his life right now is to keep his only two friends in the entire world happy and safe. He found it easy to care so much, but lord knows he would never say it out loud. He was happy and the responsibility made him feel important in a world much bigger then he is. So he learned to say a few steps behind at all times so if his friends were to fall he would be able to catch them. He kept them out of danger and trouble, 'But now' He thought as he joined the other two, maybe it's time for some fun.

"Miko, get a picture of this" Raff shouted back at her as he ran down the hill and to a bumper cart that some how winded up in the middle of the path. He jumped into the old rusty car. Miko came up with her camera.

She got in a good spot, so the light was right, she focused on Raff sitting in the cart leaning on the right side door. His arms where crossed as they lade on top of the door and his head was laying on top of them.

"One…. Two…. Three...che…"

"Wait!" Jack jumped in. He walked up to Raff and fixed the collar of his shirt then straightened out his hair. "Ok…. You're good" He walked back behind Miko, who rolled her eyes at Jack's attention to detail.

She looked back at Raff through the camera lens. "One…. two…. three…cheese" Raff put on a small sleepy smile for the picture. As always, another master piece was made.

They moved on to another part of the park. They took pictures and some video. When It cane to video it was mostly just Miko secretly filming Jack as he did his latest hobby, par-core. And holy shit could that boy fly, and climb and jump and flip. From one think to another he climbed and swung. His feet barely ever touched the ground.

"Jack can you teach me how to do all that?" Raff asked as he was running along with Jack. Jack stopped climbing around and hopped to the ground right next to Raff. "Sure Raff but let's start with something small when we get back to base ok, I don't want you getting hurt here." Raff seemed to deflated because he wanted to try in now. But he understood. This place seems like it could be dangerous.

"Come on let's keep going" Miko injected. The two boys followed. They came across some more old shops. The windows were all broken and it smelled of must and mold. Inside there was the remains of what used to be a gift shop. All the toys and trinkets were mush on the floor. Old stuffed animals were moldy and decaying. As every were else in the park, graffiti covered the walls and floor. Most of it was lame name tagging, but some of it was nice little pictures.

"Raff, Miko, be careful, watcher your step for sharp glass and metal." They nodded and looked down at there feet as they stepped in. They looked around a bit, took some more pictures and examined all the old souvenirs. After a few minutes they were ready to move onto the next place. Miko started to walk out the door with Jack.

"Come on Raff we're moving on" Jack called back to Raff.

"Wait" Raff quickly replied. Jack and Miko turned around to find Raff standing behind them with three key chains in his hand.

"Technically it's not steeling" He weakly explained as he held up three almost identical key chains, they were a little bigger then regular key chains. They were the shape of stars. All three had the same patters, but the colors were different. They were made out of metal and colored glass. Jack took one of the Stars and looked at it closely.

"I'm surprised these things made it...this place was under water for like two months and even after that, we aren't the first people to come exploring." Jack explained. He looked down at Raff bemused, "And technically this is steeling." Raff looked flustered then down.

Jack patted his head, "Buuut, we already trespassed on private property, what's one more felony? Huh? I love them, thank you Raff." Raff look up a Jack happily. Then he handed Miko hers.

"Thanks Jack, I tried looking for key chains with our names on them but somebody here doesn't have a proper name." He looked at Miko. Miko rolled her eyes and took her new key chain. As she turned around to leave she mumbled under her breath a silent "fuck off". The boys looked at each other and nickered. Once they where on the move again they put their new key chains in there back packs. Jack had decided to say on the ground and walk along with the other two. 'It's easier to keep an eye on them this way' he thought. 'Anyway everything here is slippery with moss.'

"Hey Jack, I'm getting hungry" Raff said as he tugged at the sleeve of Jack's sleeve. Jack looked a bit surprised then checked his phone.

"Whoa, it's already been, what…. six hours…..ya, let's eat." Jack put away his phone. Time for his birds to eat.

"I know the perfect place to eat." Miko added. Another five minutes of walking brought them to the entrence of one of the roller coasters. Not only a roller coaster but the biggest on in the park.

"This is cool" Jack agreed.

"No, not here, up there." She pointed to the top o the roller coaster tracks. It took Jack a few seconds to comprehend what she wanted but when it clicked it clicked hard.

"Nope, not happening, not on my watch." Jack injected. Miko looked annoyed but really, if she thought about it, she wouldn't expect anything different. It's not that Jack is a wet blanket or anything but he did seem to worry a little too much. Like mother like son she guesses. But mostly she didn't mind. It's made her feel loved and cared for, but see would never tell Jack that.

"Come on Jack, look" she pointed to the top of the tracks. "There are maintenance platforms to sit on and stares to climb up."

"YA, climb up to a three hundred-foot drop."

"Please" Raff pleaded to Jack. Jack looked surprised at Raff.

"What…. Raff…..no.. NO" Jack made clear. Miko and Raff looked at each other concernedly but smiled shortly after. It was a tiny smile, full of plots and ploys, one that Jack did not see.

"Fine let's go to the picnic area." Miko fake sighed. Jack nodded as he trued around and started walking away. But what he didn't know was that Miko and Raff didn't follow him. Quite the opposite, they made a mad dash to the roller coaster before Jack notice they weren't following him.

They made it pretty far up the rail before they heard Jack running after them yelling. The two looked behind themselves to see Jack climbing up the tracks after them, and you know…. well, he wasn't the happiest looking guy, and well, ya, it kind of freaked them out a little, but that just made them climbed fast. The vertical chase continued, Miko and Raff made little squeak scream every time they looked back at Jack who was gaining on them like the god damn boulder from Indiana Jones.

"Damn it" Miko huffed out as she looked behind again. She was behind Raff in this grand chase which put her closer to Jack, so…not great. Suddenly she bumped into Raff, who had stopped climbing.

"Dude come on" She pushed. Raff shoved her back.

"Miko we're here, we made it to the top." Raff cut in. Miko look surprised then looked out for the first time since they started climbing… and holy cow, they were at the top if the drop, and holy cow they were standing on the maintenance plat form, and holy SHIT Jack was standing right behind her. She and Raff looked at Jack who was now was on the platform a well. He was panting with furry.

"We!" he emphasized. "are getting of this think before one of you idiots fall off." He loudly seethed. Miko and Raff, who had never even considered the fact that they might fall off, looked pensive as they considered Jacks words. And of course it had to be at that moment that a huge gust of wind came a-blowin. The three became unsteady and nervous. They grabbed the rail and sat on the plat form, slowly. Once they were all settled on there butts 300 feet in the air a silence came over them. No one said anything, everyone just sat and looked out at the park. Miko and Raff were preparing themselves for Jacks undisputable argument, because holy mother of pearl was this a bad idea. For Raff, this stunt was so far out of his ball park, he can't even begin to comprehend himself. Even for Miko this was a bit over the line.

Jack was trying to keep it together, because he was not ok. Maybe Think One and Think Two, who were huddled together away from him, don't realize just how bad thinks could have got, but he did. He noticed the moss on the stairs and he knows how slippery it could be. He sees the old rusty bolt on the hand rail and the fact that some of them were missing. He felt the wind that could potentially huff and puff and blow them all away. What made him mad was the fact that apparently Miko and Raff didn't.

He cooled is temper and worry enough to look down at the park, really look at it. 'It is amazing' He thought. He sat with his knees to his chest and his arms rapped around that. It was a bit cold, as it was the end of the day and the sun was going down.

He looked back at Miko and Raff, "You…..you can't do…..that" He stayed quietly and slowly to get the point across. The other two slightly jumped at the break of silence but didn't say anything knowing that Jack wasn't finished. "I just…You don't see it…and you need to see it." Jack continued.

Raff softly spoke up, "See what?"

"THE DANGER" He shouted. Raff flinched back. Jack took a deep breath to calm himself back down. "You…need to see all of it…. the moss, the missing bolts. It all matters…more then you know….. I spent a lot of time in the hospital with my mom growing up because she couldn't find a sitter, I know what it looks like when thinks go wrong." He new he sounded like his mother and he new how uncool that could be but, dammit these kind of stunt were not acceptable. He was going to scold them more on their choice but when he looked into their eyes he could tell that they got it, and that they new it was a bad idea, and that they were sorry. 'Now I have to cheer them up' he thought. He took off his back pack and unzipped it. Out came the packaged dinner he brought along for all three. Miko and Raff relaxed at the sight of the food.

"Well I'm not thrilled about all this, but we are here now so might as well enjoy the view." Jack said as he handed his friend their dinner. The three moved closer to one another and started eating. No one rely said anything but unlike the last span of silence this one was comfortable. They eat slowly giving the sun time to start setting. 'It really is a nice view' Jack thought to himself. The day was ending and the darkness and cold was starting to set in.

"Well I think its about high time we get off of this death trap." Jack abruptly stated as he slowly stud up making sure he held onto the rail. Raff and Miko quickly nodded and shoved their empty containers into their back packs. Jack helped them stand up and guided their hands so the two would hold onto the rail.

"BE CAREFUL" Jack emphasized strongly. Raff looked up at Jack and nodded with understanding but Miko was looking else were.

"Miko do you understand, be careful" But Miko wasn't paying attention instead she was looking past Jacks should like a deer in the head lights.

"Jack.. the park entrance" She pointed. Jack looked behind him to see moving lights in the distance. He could also clearly make out a security car.

"Okay…..well time to go" Jack said matterifactly as he let the other start two walk down in front of him. Not wanting to be caught, they all scurried down quickly as well as kept their heads low.

"Be careful" Jack reminded.

"Dude we could get caught" Miko through back. The three were more then half way down when a strange noise came from the metal stairs. Jack was the only one to notice, natural.

'Not good' he thought as he felt the stares shift under his feet. He looked back at Miko and Raff.

"Shit Miko, Raff jump the rest of the way down." Jack commanded as he pointed down to the concrete platform at the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you crazy" Miko shouted.

"Do it NOW" He yelled as the platform broke from beneath their feet. Miko then Raff jumped down the rest of the way after Jack gave them a big push. They both hit the ground hard, and and rolled a few feet…and ow that hurt. Miko stood up with a grown. Raff began to pick himself up thanks to Miko's help.

"That…was close" Miko breathed out. "Right Jack" She asked as she turned around. Jack, though, was not there. Miko looked up the now broken stairs. Parts of it was broken off and must of fell to the ground but Jack wasn't on the part that was still there.

"Oh no" She whispered. Miko couldn't see the ground where she was standing because the concrete platform was built up higher but she had a feeling that she wouldn't like what she would find if she looked over the edge.

"Where's Jack" Raff asked, obviously not understanding. Miko ignored him and rushed to the edge of the platform. She looked down to see the broken stare case in a twisted broke heap on the ground bellow her. In the middle of the mess of metal lied Jack unmoving and bleeding.

"…J…..JACK"

The rest was a blur.


	6. Where You Belong

A distant sound could be heard. Truthfully it was kind of annoying. The the more he focused on the noise the louder it became and the less he wanted it to continue.

"Jack…Jack…. JACK"

Jack eye's snapped open. He looked up at the teacher as the rest of the class snickered to themselves. The teacher, Mr.…..well he couldn't remember at the moment, stood in front of him.

"Waiky waiky eggs and bacy Jack" The teacher commanded a little to chipperly. Jack smiled none the less. He loved his film and art teacher more than any other teacher he had. Jack stretches his arms and cracks his back on the back of the chair.

"Sorry, long nights and all." Jack apologize loosely. The teacher rolled his eyes and made his way up to the front of the class room. The word classroom Is used loosely for the film and art students. Their classroom is basically an art studio that didn't have any windows, 'Weird' Jack thought 'but whatever' The classroom had all the bells and whistles an artist could dream of. Well…. within the budget of a school in the middle of no were has.

The teacher clapped his hand in order to get the students attention back on him

"Now back to the topic at hand, web page maintenance" Grumbles and annoyed sighs could be heard form every corner of the class. The teacher put his hand up in defense,

"I know I know boring but proper up keep of a blog, YouTube channel, or web sight can make or break your image. And in this world your image is a key element to your work."

Jack settled himself into his seat getting ready for the boring class lecture. He felt a nudge on his right. Miko flopped down on the chair next to his.

"What'd I miss?" She whispered over to Jack.

"Where were you?" he asked

"Had to take a leak, what I miss?" She persisted.

"Well I fell asleep and woke up to the beginning of the web page maintenance lecture which is were we are now." Miko visibly deflated at the subject of the lecture.

"Miko! Jack! Would you like to share with the class" The teacher called out. The two kids sat up in attention.

Miko raise her hand slightly. "I was just asking Jack what I missed sorry we'll pay attention Mr…Mr….." Miko pause. "Mr…" She paused again in concentration. After a split second she spoke slowed "I can't remember your name" She looked bemused.

Jack Smirked, "How can you not remember the name of the teacher we've had all year?"

Miko turned her head to look at Jack.

"Maybe…. It's because you can't remember." She said calm and carefully with a hint of sly accusation. Miko's odd behavior startled Jack a little. He looked out at the rest of the class to see them all starting at him. The hair on the back of his neck raised. A silence rolled over, even the teacher Mr….Mr…

Jack opened his mouth slightly. "Mr…." He stopped because he truly couldn't remember the name of his favorite teacher…. What the hell.

The teacher rubbed his chin, "What is my name?" He asked himself.

"COME on you're you how do you not….How come I don't…" Jack's frustration came out in shallow slow pants. His eyes bore holes in his table. His knuckles where white. He new something was wrong…something was off besides the name thing, but

'but WHAT' he screamed internally. He tried to thing but his head felt like it was filled with tar. He hears the shuffle of people around him whispering to each other. He hated it. He just wanted everything to stop. Why was it so dark and muggy all of the sudden? His head started to hurt. Jack abruptly stood up, knocking his chair over. Tears started to build up. He wanted everything to end at that moment….He just wanted to get out wanted to see the….SKY.

"WINDOWS" Jack yelped "Were are the windows" He made his way to were windows used to be. Jack ran his hand on the wall. "There…there used to be windows" He quickly turned to face the class and teacher, "What's going on?"

Raff spoke up, "There was never any window, Jack"

Something snapped. Jack had enough. He waved his hand at Raff, "Well, you're not even in this class and I'm like 100 % sure you weren't here like 30 seconds ago, Raff, so you can shut up!"

Jack walked over to a shelf that had framed pictures on it. He picked up one of the bigger ones, looked at it, and nodded. He walks up to Raff shoves it in his face. "This picture was taken last month in this classroom, look windows." He pointed.

Raff looked at the picture then back at Jack, "There are no windows."

The taller teen swung the picture around to look for himself, "No…..No but…..there were.. windows…I want the window…I want to see the outside." Jack's voice became lower and lower, as he became more defeated. He looked over at were the door to the classroom was only to find that it had disappeared as well. "Oh good" His voice sarcastically cracked out as he slowly fell to his knees. Tears built up in his eyes. A lump formed in his throat but Jack tried to keep it down, he refused to let go. His head started to hurt more and his tense body was shaking.

"Jack" Someone's voice came soft and kind. He looked up to see Vince.

Jack sniffed, "Vi…..Vince" The red head or orange head smiled down at him kindly. Tears started to slowly fall down Jack eyes. Here it was, the moment that silicified to Jack that this wasn't right, that this wasn't real. Out of everything that had happened, all of the weird, it was this of all thinks. Vince reached his hand down to him. Jack looked at the inviting hand for a few seconds before wiping his tears away and taking it. With Vince's help Jack got off the floor. The two teens stood close. Vince being a bit taller meant Jack had to look up at him. This right here is something he never told anyone even, to some part, himself. Something forgotten, something beaten and broken by people other then themselves. Vince patted Jacks head and damn it all Jack loved it. He missed it. Next they're in a hug. Jack squeezed with all his might. They haven't done this in what felt like forever. After sometime Vince pulled away lightly.

"Hey Jay what's wrong?" Vince asked and holy hell he meant it. The shorter teen couldn't find the words to respond. His mouth was slack from trying to form words. Vince noticed Jack's struggle.

"Wow Jay you're really having a hard time." He lightly chucked. Jack nodded and sniffed.

"You're not real." Jack lightly stated. He looked in Vince's eyes. "But I wish you were." Jack pulled away from Vince and looked at the entire class. "None of you are real." The class was silent and Jack lowered his head once again. He closed his eyes to concentrate. There was nothing but black emptiness until…..well… there wasn't. A scene flashed before Jacks eyes and he became overwhelmed by the feeling of falling. He snapped his eyes open and stumbled back.

After a few breaths he stammered out, "I'm falling…..or I was falling."

"You're dying" Miko approached him. Jack looked down at his friend. He felt someone grab his other hand and looked down more to see Raff.

"But that's ok" he said. Jack sighed.

"I know...I always knew…but…." He cut off.

"But what?" Miko pushed. Jack looked wirily around the room and took a deep breath before looking back at Miko.

"I like it here…I miss it." He admitted, "So many things are changing… an…and not for the better. I sometimes wish we could all just go back to the way things were before…"

"Before what?" Raff asked. Jack became ridged, not expecting the question. He knew the answer. Though he didn't want to admit it.

"Come on Jay you can say it." Vince, who Jack momentarily forgot about, encouraged.

"Before…we met the Autobots." He trailed off. He loved the Autobots like his own family, because they were family, but lately it's been hard. They where cold and driven fighters, fighters that where big and metal and could end someone like him with a flick of there hand. Jack wasn't afraid of them…well, he was but not in the way one might think. He was afraid of their disappointment, of the fact that he bothers them, and ya physically scared, especially when they yell, or argue. He doesn't think the Autobots know just how intimidating they can be. Even just being around them normally is a bit scary, but when they fight or argue it all intensifies. Raff has been brought to tears on more then one occasion. Hell even Agent Fowler has his limits.

"Why not stay here?" Vince asked. Jack froze then smiled lightly.

"This place, you all…. Well this is my heaven. I'm the happiest when I'm here."

"Then stay." Raff encouraged.

"I wish I could but you need me or at least the real you. The real Raff and Miko need me. My mom needs me. My real class needs me. Not to mention the Autobots." Jack explained.

"The Autobot's don't need you! They couldn't care less." Vince shouted.

"Ya" Miko continued, "They haven't ever needed us. It would be better for them if they didn't need to watch us all the time." Jack shook his head in disagreement.

"Maybe not but I still need to go back. I can feel it. I just need to fight this place, fight my way out." After the words left his mouth something heavy appeared in his hands. Jack looked down to find a sludge hammer.

"Well ok" He excepted the hammer with determination. The class watched as Jack walked, while dragging the hammer, over to were the door to the class should have been. "It's time to go home." Jack started to swing the heavy hammer at the wall. The dry wall cracked more with each swing. Chip after chip of the wall fell to the floor. Minutes passed, he swung and swung but the more he swung the weaker he became. His swings became sloppy and has breath became jagged. The hole in the wall wasn't becoming the way home. After a faded attempt at a swing Jack fell to his hands and knees. Ragged wet breaths of air followed by some coughs overtook him. Jack shook with anger. He needed to get home. To his friend and family. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go home. He Wanted To Go Home!.

"I WANT TO GO HOOOOOMME!" He yelled with frustration as he hit the broken wall with his fists. He turned his head to look back at the class. "And if you all real loved me you would help." The class didn't move. Jack turned his head back and looked at the floor. Silent tears started to drip. One after another hit the floor. His throat hurt, his head hurt, his arms hurt and he was at the end of his rope. The room was silent other then Jack quiet sniffs and ragged breath.

Time passed, Jack couldn't tell how much, didn't care, he was done, it was over. Steps could be heard behind him but Jack paid it no mind. But the steps came closer until whoever it was, was standing right next to him. Jack still gave it no attention. Jack could hear whoever it was pick up the hammer. He assumed it was being taken away from him, so he could never leave ever again. Suddenly the hammer hit the wall. In shock Jack looked up to see Miko with the hammer. Without looked at Jack she kept swinging. One swing after another. Raff came up with a pickaxe and started doing the same.

'a pickaxe?' Jack wondered. He backed up from the wall as the rest of the class came up to the wall and started destroying it. Some with weapon some with their bare hands. Layer after layer came off. Jack stood up slowly in surprise. He watched and watched as more of the wall fell and fell. Hands ripped more dry wall off at the tools broke more of the wall. Suddenly, after one of Raff swings, the crack in the wall he had made erupted with light. Everyone stood back and looked at it. Jack walked forward. He stood before the crack and ran his hand lightly over the crack.

"It's the way home." He whispered. Jack looked back at the class. "Thank you…Thank you"  
Not one said a thing. They just smiled and nodded. Jack smiled back and once again turn to face the crack. With both hand he ripped apart the dry wall fro the crack. Light blasted into the room and Jack black out.

**Yay all done. Hope you like it. Comment or whatever. What will happen. What do you want in the next chapter? Tell me and I will probably ignore it. Unless it's good. Bye.**


	7. How it is

_All those arrows you through, _

_You through them away,_

_You kept falling for us,_

_And then one day…_

It's kinda strange how in one minute things could be going great and the next not so great. It's a strange mixture of feelings and possible outcomes for situations. Nothing is set in stone but there's a single moment when you know something is about to go terribly wrong and there's nothing you can do to stop it. A single second seems to stretch into eternity and yet everything happened so fast it makes your head spin.

_When you fell you fell towards me,_

_When you crashed from the clouds you scared me…._

At least that's the way Raff looks at it. Because most of the day was going great, better than all the days of the past few weeks put together and yet in a single moment, that single moment, that great day didn't look so great, nothing looked so great. Because the thing about looking at your best friend bleeding on the hard floor covered by twisted metal is… it's not great. In fact, there are no redeeming qualities about it whatsoever. When Miko took the lead down to Jack and couldn't even get close enough to touch him because of all the rubble and twisted metal, when the abandoned amusement park's security finally caught up to the scene only to find two distressed children pleading for their help as the third still laid trapped and finally when the sound of the ambulance in the distance was heard all Raff could really do was make sure that he stood out of the way as Miko directed the growing crowd of people to Jack. Raff wished he could be more like the two other kids. Brave like Miko and intelligent like Jack. Not saying that he wasn't intelligent, he prided himself on being very intelligent but his smarts and Jack's, though the same in many ways, spilt off in different directions. For example, Jacks intelligence told him not to go up the rusted and decrepit metal stairs but…

'but my brilliant intelligence told me to go right ahead' Raff though to himself bitterly. The night came quickly but the area surrounding Jack was lit by the blues and reds of multiple ambulances and the fire trucks. A few police also arrived to monitor the progress. No one had bothered Raff yet as he was standing safely to the side. Though out of the mix, Raff monitored the progress like a hawk. Unfortunately, his view of Jack became limited because of the growing number of men and vehicles surround the mess so Raff choose to watch Miko.

_Please don't go _

_I want you so,_

_I can't let go_

_For I lose control. _

When Miko first saw Jack after he fell she instantly knew the situation had become critical. She prepared herself for a long night. Some one needed to step up and handle the situation. So when the cavalry of medical professionals stormed the area not five minutes after she and Raff made contact with the security guard Miko handled it. Swallowing her fear and desperation she guided the swarms of man and woman to her friend. She explained the events and the fall and all the details in between. When questions were asked she answered swiftly and to the point. If tears were falling from her eyes while she took charge they were ignored. Soon came the point when she had nothing left to give to the men and woman fighting for her friend and though that filled her with a sense of uselessness she understood. With one last shoulder pat from one of the cops she wandered out of the busy crowd and made her way to Raff. The farther she walked from the the epicenter the dark her surrounding became. Raff didn't say anything as Miko came right up beside him. Both faced the jungle of lights and noise before them in silence. No one said anything for a few seconds. Only a few sniffles softly escaped their grasps. Raff grew tired of the silence. He took a shaky breath to speak but before the words left him Miko spoke up.

Her raw shaky voice barely came out "They…. uhhhhhh… 'her voice broke'…uhh… they ne…need to uhhhh c-cut the metal from around J—Jaa….. um..him." She took a deep breath to keep herself from completely falling apart. "Bu-t they're '_Sniff' _they're having problems with fi-figuring out what beam punctured him and they need to know … so they don't touch it." Raff once again tried to speak but Miko cut him again this time her voice was a bit more hysterical as he struggles to push the words out. "But here's the thing, Right, in order to cut Jack out they need to get the beam out of him but they can't get to him because of all the beams but they can't move the beam because of Jack and they…. they don't know what to do so they're just going to have to cut very carefully. But of course carefully means slowly and Jacks bl…bleeding out a..an…and…." Miko couldn't continue through her sobs. In the distance sparks flew from where firemen were cutting parts of the beam pile away. The horrible noise of metal against metal filled the air. Raff covered his ears as he planted his face in Miko's side. Miko turned to hug Raff in return.

_Gets these left handed lovers out of your way,_

_They look hopeful for you,_

_But you cannot stay,_

_If you want me to break down and admit,_

_I can do that but I can't let you leave. _

And so it goes, spark flew and children cried while one was left in the fray to die.

But hey, that's the story, right?…or at least reality. Does it matter? Story or not a child lays dying. And what of the mother of that boy? Where is she worrying? Do not mistaken her miss presents at the scene of her dying boy for neglect. She is where she is and right now where she is, is not where she wants to be. But where she wants to be is not something she wants to see. No matter her medical profession, no matter her experience with previous disasters. When the hurt hits home the game changes so when Miko and Raff heard the sound of a ground bridge opening in the distance and when the single mother of their friend ran to the scene of the crime and could to nothing but cry, they where not surprised. And she yelled and she wailed. Her demands for the safety of her son bounced over the horrible sound of the metal cutting metal and occupied the ears of everyone around.

'the sound of the metal almost sounds better' Miko though. Another retched shout came from June, 'this…..this is just too sad." Miko finished her thought.

June couldn't do anything and soon enough that became apparent to her as it did to Miko not long before. But she chose to stay as close to her son as possible leaving Miko and Raff alone, thought it was not clear if she saw them in the first place or not. Miko lost sight of her but every once in a while a cry could be heard over the crowd and Miko didn't need some one to tell her who it was.

"Do you think Jacks going to be all right?" Raff mumbled. Miko took a moment to think of the right answer. Saying 'he's going to be fine' was Miko's first thought but she couldn't bring herself to say it. Not when their friend was so obviously not alright. Instead she gripped her small friend a little tighter and looked down into his pleading eyes.

With sad eyes and a soft voice, she replied "…I don't know." She looked back up at the crowed

"I just don't know." By now their tears had run out and all that was left where two tired and scared children huddling together in the night's cold.

"But we have to have faith." Raff replied slowly. Miko took a moment to think about what he said.

"Ya, faith, we need to have faith." She looked up at the sky, "Please God please let him be alright" Raff put his hands together. He closed his eyes and quietly prayed. Miko followed his lead, she put her hands together closed her eyes and prayed as well. And that's all they did because that's all they could do. They prayed and hoped someone was listening.

The quiet moment disappeared by the sound of a ground bridge in the distance opening again. Miko turned to see a manless motorcycle drive up. She panicked and looking at the crowd to make sure no one saw but she realized that the crowed was far to preoccupied to notice. The motorcycle rolled up to them.

"What Happened, Where's Jack!?" Arcee shouted. Miko took a breath and pointed to the crowed.

"They're trying to get him out" She breathed. Arcee rolled a little closer clearly not happy with Miko's vague response.

"What do you mean 'out" She coldly demanded.

"Jack fell and now they're trying to get him out" Miko continued being vaguely, mostly because she was just to tired to explain Jack's situation again or maybe it was something else that Miko didn't want to go into now.

Arcee remained unsatisfied. "Fell From Where?" She pushed and rolled closer. "What's going on Miko?!" Before Miko could reply Raff jumped in.

"Quiet Arcee or you're going to get us unwanted attention! Jack fell, he's hurt, the medics are trying to get to him and that's all we and you need to know!" Arcee rolled back a few inches in surprise. She didn't say anything and the children didn't say anything to her for a long time.

Another ten minutes passed before a break through came. The sound of the metal against metal stopped and the sound of beams being moved took over. The cowed seemed to shift and before the three of them figured out what was happening they saw a gurney being carried out of the crowed. And on that gurney lied no other then Jack. Miko and Raff rushed forward to greet their friend but was quickly held back by two firemen.

"Sorry kids but there's only room for his mom and the other medics." One of them explained. "But you will be right behind them in a different ambulance."

"Ambulance?" Raff asked.

"Yes, according to Miko here, you and your friend also fell quiet a ways."

"We're fine" They both demanded.

"You don't look so fine to me." The other firemen replied. Raff and Miko didn't respond. For the passed hour they have been looked out at the problem at hand not bothering with their own person worlds but because of the firemen their attention turns inward only to discover that they weren't as all right as they once thought.

Miko leaded heavily on her right foot and raised the left one of the ground slightly. "Holy shit, there something wrong with my foot." One of the firemen quickly signaled for two gurneys to be brought over. "And…. ouch" Miko looked down at her hand and knees to find them scrapped and bloody. She looked over at Raff and found that his hands and knees where just as messed up but instead of his leg being the one with on the most issues his right wrist looked swollen.

"Holy Shit" She breathed out again. As her and Raff continued to realize their own problems they didn't notice that they had been guided to sit on gurneys until they where being told to lie down. Once they were flat on their backs their two gurneys were loaded up into the same ambulance. Once inside both felt a poke in their arms and a mask over their mouths. They both fell in and out of sleep during the ride to the hospital. All they remember seeing were flashes of light and the roof of the ambulance which after some shaking was replaced with the night sky and finally was over taken by the sight of a hospital hall's ceiling. They heard people talking to them but they were to tired to understated.

Miko was taken to one room and Raff to another so to be looked over. Later Miko will vaguely remember instant horrible pain which at the moment came from a nurse snapping her broken leg into place. In general, their injuries were nothing to be extremely worried about. All they rely needed was rest. After a couple hours the two sleeping kids were rolled into the same hospital room to rest. As for the third well… things weren't as easy.

Blood coated her son and June didn't like that at all. The ride to the hospital was long and filled with other people touching her son as she gripped one of his hands. Soon the inside of the ambulance was replaced with the inside of the hospital's surgical waiting room.

Whoever said hospitals were quiet were wrong. As a nurse June knew all the sounds that could be heard in a hospital. For starts the basic sound of people rummaging around always filled the air. Add that to the sounds of mumbled conversations, phones and pagers ringing, doors opening, doors closing, papers shuffling, nurses typing not to mention people crying and you have hospital. This place was no different. And as she waited for hours for news of her son she felled almost confected by the all to familiar notice. So often in books hospital where looked at as a bad place. Books complained about the smell of disinfectant of the overly white walls of mean nurses but these were mostly stereo types. Yes, hospitals were sterol, why the hell wouldn't the be, yes the nurses might seem rude, they probably been here for the past ten hours. Over all, hospitals were the greatest thing to exist and June would be damned if anyone was going to but them down because right now if it weren't for hospitals her son would be dead.

June was taken out of her thoughts but the sight of a coffee cup dangling in front of her. She looked up to see Agent Fowler.

"This seat taken?" He asked as he motion to the obviously open seat next to her. June shrugged and motioned for him to sit which he did.

"Arcee came back to base and explained everything. I made a few calls in order to find the hospital. Raff and Miko are all right…."

June shot up from her chair, "MIKO AND RAFF!" She shouted in panic. Fowler caught her wrist and guided her back down to sit.

"Easy June, they're all right. Beside some cuts and bruises not to mention Miko's broken foot and Raffs broken wrist they're fine." The agent tried to reassure her.

"A broken wrist and foot! How is that fine Agent Fowler?" June shot back. Fowler stumbled a little.

"Well…. I mean compared to….." Fowler cut himself off realizing that his choice of words was not the best. If June heard what he said she didn't reply. She sad and swirled the coffee in the cut.

It was going to be a long night.

_Please don't go,_

_I want you so,_

_I can't let go,_

_For I lose control._

**There it is. Sorry it took so long procrastination and such. Anyway drop a comment of you feel marginally less lazy then usual. The song is '**_**Please Don't Go" by Barcelona**_**. A few lyrics were changed for reasons. Anyway, Till next time Bye. **


	8. A Little All Over the Place

'Something's wrong'

That's the first mostly coherent thought Jack could muster up. It wasn't even the words itself, more like the feeling that something wasn't right. He broke through the wall of the classroom and stepped into the light of life on the other side and yet he didn't feel very alive. In some ways Jack felt a little cheated. He fought so hard to break free and yet he still feels trapped. Why couldn't he just wake up and be done with this entire thing. According to the fanfictions Miko always pesters him with, after breaking free of whatever is trapped a person mentally that person would instantly wake up in a hospital bed basically all better.

'That's stupid' He thought a little more coherently. Jack was right of course, because if having a nurse for a mother taught him anything, it's that the recovery process for major injures is anything but quick and easy. This feeling of being trapped in a muggy haze isn't the result of his soul trying to ascend to heaven, he already took care of that problem. No, the cause of his troubles came from his flesh and blood body. As it turns out, there isn't a magical fix for being flattened and impaled by a metal staircase. But dammit, if Jack was a bit more coherent he would pray to God for some magical fix. Unfortunately, he's trapped in the haze of injury.

Despite the odds, Jack pulled his mind together long enough to conclude that he has a concussion…. probably a major concussion.

Then there were the voices. At first Jack thought the whispers came from his own tilted psyche but he couldn't be sure. Truth be told Jack couldn't be sure of anything at the moment. Despite the confusion he liked the voices. He couldn't understand them but he figured a voice that could pass through the haze and calm him couldn't be all bad, no matter what the voice might be saying.

Time also bothered him greatly. It was weird. Jack pinned the fact that one second could feel like days and hours feeling like seconds to the concussion. The kid knew he's been stuck here for a while but whether a while means a couple weeks or a couple of years is beyond his current comprehension abilities. So instead of trying to figure out a way out if the fog himself Jack figured the nice voices could do it for him. All he had to do was follow them.

And oh how he tried to follow them. The whispers seem so close yet far away. Always out of his reach yet sometimes he feels his fingers barely brush the sound.

All so strange.

All so familiar.

All he needs.

All he has.

It's barely there.

It's his entire world.

And all he can do is drift.

And all he can do is reach.

_JaCk…..Jack. _

"Jack"

He knows that voice. Or at least he knows that he should know it.

"_Jack_….efndfrfnrnc,…._Jack…..I think_,..jefjrfnwlkd ,,,_he's.. _fhwuiiwlr… _waking…_ qeoidjryfg _up_." A different voice yet familiar spoke. Jack, himself, understands. He gets it. He can feel himself shift from being surrounded by haze to being surrounded by noise. He starts to focus on the constant beeping and shuffling and mumbled words of the real world. He can feel the the tingling in his figure tips, the tongue in his mouth. Everything is overwhelming and painful. He's still so confused and dizzy and he can feel the tug of the haze trying to pull him back. For a spill second he considers it to be the better option. But he wills himself to push forward because the voices are still there to guide him and he's still willing to follow.

'maybe it's God' he thinks. 'then again maybe it's not' Because not only are there more the one voice but Jack's sure a few of them are female.

'whatever…..why would God choose to help me now' The inner altar boy in him cringed.

'no….I can't blame God for all my misfortune' He argues back to himself.

'I chose this and I'd do it again. Because…because… I love them….Them?...Miko and Raff.'

'MIKO…RAFF'

'The voices'

The voices weren't just voices they were his friends. He could hear them calling his name through the vanishing haze.

The haze cleared.

Jack opened his eyes.

He opened them only to be blinded by the light.

He didn't like it.

The light faded.

In its place hovered two faces.

Miko…..

Raff…..

There were tears.

"Hey guys" Jack rasps weakly and then promptly passes the fuck out.

The following days are a blur of being awake, not remembering being awake, talking, forgetting what he was talking about, tears, government official, angry mother, angry Fowler, worried friends, and pain. So much pain.

But he was being a man about it. As is to be expected of a teen in the middle of a cyber war. Though he will not lie that morphine in the greatest thing to exist in the history of medicine. 'Friends were pretty great too.' Jack decided as he looks over at his sleeping friend. Both had crashed on the couch next to his bed hours ago.

Jack looked at the morphine bag above his head.

'but morphine might just be a little better.' He chuckled.

Jack sat up in his hospital bed content for the moment of silence. He loved his family and friends and he was thankful for the doctors but they all can be a bit overwhelming at times. A quiet moment through the general chaos of life helps the mind body and soul.

Jack peered at his sleeping friends once again with content. Ya that where a little battered and bruised but it was better than dead…..do much better. He sighs contently and smiles at the pair and wishing he had a camera to capture their stupid sleeping faces.

'I hope I don't forget this.' he hopes. Through as time passes a concussion is still a concussion.

Jack lays back into the hospital bed feeling dizziness and nausea starting to set in from sitting up. He clenches his eyes shut and draws a deep slow breath in order to try and calm down his head and stomach. He takes in the quiet atmosphere.

"You look like shit."

Jack's eyes fly open to the unfamiliar voice. He looks over to the door of his hospital bedroom. A guy stood leaning on the door frame. Jack lets out a semi relaxed breath when as recognizes the visitor.

Jack looks at his lap not able to look the person in the eyes which is ok because the other was doing about the same thing.

"W-what are you doing here?" Jack fumbled quietly as to not wake up Miko and Raff.

"That's a stupid question." The other breathed out equally silent. "Be you always were a bit of a dork." he followed.

Jack grumbled in annoyance and tried to sit up once again.

"I wouldn't do that unless you want to get dizzy again."

"How long have you been standing there." Jack asked accusingly.

"A bit, I'm surprised you never noticed. That concussion really done a number on you." There was a pause after that, thought it wasn't awkward. The silence was filled with thoughts and silent conversations. Jack looked out the window. The other leaned over to check if the hospital hallway was still clear.

Jack let out a soft chuckle, anything more would A. wake up Miko and Raff and B. hurt his ribs.

"My mom would kill you if she found you here then she'd come after me."

The other smiled, "My dad would do the same." Both frowned. Thinking too much can do that to a person. He finally looked up to the boy in front of him.

"I'm glad you're here, not matter what my mother things of you."

The boy at the door didn't respond to Jack's statement but he did raise his head to look at Jack.

"Are we still friends?" He asked sincerely. Jack didn't respond right away because he hasn't really considered it lately. So the other boy continued,

"I mean I know we fight all the time, and I know I haven't been the nicest though you've had your asshole moments too, and I know our parents don't want us to have anything to do with each other, and I know you've been busy with the Autobots and I kno…"

"What!" Jack cut him loudly. He quickly closed his mouth and looked toward his sleeping friends. Miko and Raff grumbled a little then went back to quietly sleeping. Thankfully. Without taking his eyes of his friends and ask,

"How in the world do you know about that."

"Despite your unbelievable lying skills you've never been able to hide anything from me. Just because we haven't really been around each other the past couple of years doesn't mean I can't read you like an open book. Alway have always will, no matter how much we fight, and, hate, scratch or claw at each other that will never change."

"How long have you known." Jack meekly asked. Trying to think back to anything that would have gave him away.

"Not long after you hopped on that motorcycle for the first time." He smirked.

"You've known for that long." He rush whispered. The mood in the room was becoming light as the two boy bantered back and forth.

"Hell ya man, why do you think I challenged you to all those races. And by the way if your motorcycle wasn't a freaking space alien I would have totally beat you."

"Ya right" Jack countered. They both chuckle to themselves.

"I best be going before your mom or that agent dude shows, up plus you look like you're about die" The boy stood up from leaning on the wall ready to leave.

"Wait!" Jack quickly interjected. "About your question earlier, about us still being friends. We are. No matter what,... no matter what fight, no matter what family feud, we will always still be friends and I'm sorry I forgot that." Jack's breath came out in short pants.

"I'm sorry too." The boy replied. He looked at Jack one more time before leaving the room.

"Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Vince." Jack replied. With Vince gone Jack's sleepy eyes closed.

'Please don't let me forget this.' And he fell asleep.

Hi so sorry for the wait and the short chapter. Also sorry about the the grammar and such. If anyone is available to be a Beta that would really help me. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Leave a comment. Tell a friend. Do a little dance. Live your dream.

PS. No I'm not shipping Vince and and Jack they are just friends. Get your head out of your ass.


End file.
